Someone Like You
by Ms. Graceless Volturi
Summary: My heart had had so much damage done to it lately, I wasn't sure if it could stand anymore. I can't be certain whether I can go back or not. Edward comes back, but Jacob and Bella are involved already. Suddenly, she really does have two choices. E/B and J/B. OOC Bella. AU
1. Arrival

Someone Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

(Everything has happened the same, except Bella and Jacob have been dating.)

From Bella's Point of View:

I shivered as I recounted the events that had taken place today.

Victoria was there. Why was she everywhere?

She was there when I was home and when I was at work, but now she was encroaching on La Push, my safe haven.

Jacob pulled me in closer to him, and I didn't object. It had taken time to allow him to touch me, to not overreact at the slightest brush of his hand. I hadn't been touched by anyone since...

Truly, though, Jacob was the most amazing person I knew. I wasn't sorry to be dating him, not in the least.

The car came to a slow stop as we arrived at my house, but i was hesitant to leave. Outside was the frigid uncertainty of exposure. In the cab of this little car, I felt safe.

I turned my head to speak, but instead found myself staring into Jacob's warm brown eyes.

He met my gaze, and my lips found his face before I could stop them.

His lips were as they always were warm and gentle, yet swift and inquiring.

I was filled with a warmth that seeped from his body straight into my soul.

My sun, as he always had been.

His hands went to my hair and mine rested awkwardly on his chest.

We were close enough that I felt his entire body go rigid.

He pulled away from me and said softly, "Vampires!"

He pushed the car hard, probably harder than it could take.

In my peripheral vision, a spot of black flashed quickly, then dissapeared.

"Stop the car." I said in a slight daze.

"No way. No way in hell I'm letting you go back there and get yourself killed." He didn't take his eyes from the road.

"I'll jump out of the car," I heard my voice escalate, "That was Carlisle's car I saw. I have to see him! God, Jacob! I swear I'll JUMP!"

I had to see him.

I needed to see him.

I needed... I just... I just had to.

"Fine!" Jacob yelled.

He was shaking, but it barely even registered. Nothing made _sense._

He was still shaking when he got out of the car.

"You don't have to go." It was barely a whisper, but he heard.

He simply sneered.

If I could feel right now, that might have offended me.

He had the door unlocked when I reached it, so all I had to do was explore the wall for the light switch.

Standing in front of me was the LAST person I expected to see.

My hallucinations had not done him justice. His bronze hair was perfect, his pale skin flawless, his chiseled body beyond belief.

Edward Cullen.

It all came rushing back to me, the memories I had been fighting to keep at bay.

Edward. Edward. Edward!

My heart leaped at the sight of him, despite the fact that he no longer loved me.

_And you love Jacob._

Jacob, I can't forget him.

He must be infuriated...

I looked over to see him shaking harder than I had ever seen.

I was about to help him, to try to convince him to calm down.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Edward.

"Jacob, so wonderful to meet you again." Edward's voice was full of thinly veiled menace.

Jacob growled at him, a long guttural thing that scared even me.

Tentatively, I approached Edward.

He was probably feeling guilty about the state I have been in, someone probably informed him.

He didn't need to, I was fine. I would just have to let him know that.

"Nice to see you around here after so long" I said, being as friendly as possible.

"I hope you have a good reason for coming back all of a sudden without any warning." Jacob meant well, I'm sure, but he wasn't helping any.

Edward needed to leave as soon as possible, and a fight wouldn't help that.

"I was just checking on Bella." Edward said, "I am simply passing through."

I leaned into Jacob for support.

"Would it be possible for me to stay here for a short time?" Edward continued.

His eyes seemed sincere.

"Take the couch."

I am an idiot.

I am a masochist.

I am still in love with that damn vampire.

**So what do you think? Did the editing suck as bad as the first draft? If it didn't I'm glad. The first draft was kind of a rough draft and it was my first story ever. Definitely a learning experience. Thank you for the reviews to call to attention the flaws and helping me improve. So just to make sure you know that this is not a one-shot anymore. So please review. You know you wanna!**


	2. Custody Battle

Chapter 2:

P.S., I love you:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I was beginning to regret my decision to keep both guys.

But what else could I have done?

I definitely couldn't turn either of them away.

Maybe I should just forget both of them!

Call up Mike Newton, buy a bottle of wine to have a good excuse for throwing up when I tried to kiss him...

As if I ever could forget them.

So now I was sitting at Charlie's kitchen table, with Edward and Jacob deciding who would see me when.

I felt like they were divorcing parents having a legal custody battle over who I would live with.

Since Edward told Jacob he comes at night (What's up with that?) Jacob decided that I will have to spend the night with him to make up for lost time.

Edward would have me one week, Jacob the next.

I noticed they didn't ask me my opinion.

Humph, it's not like this is my life too or anything.

Nope.

This is the Edward and Jacob show.

I am just a guest star.

I couldn't do it.

This sudden declaration of love is more than I can handle!

So much for just passing through! Suddenly, Edward's whole family is back and I have to go see them again after they betrayed me!

I don't ever want to see them again, not after what happened. I miss them, but...

I can't even think straight anymore.

Here we go again.

God help me.

**Did you like it? I know, I know, I should be updating stories with actual REVIEWS but I just rediscovered a love for this story. Just review to say you hate it. Review to say you love it. Review to say you like cheese and hamsters. Review for anything!**


End file.
